


Fantasma Vouyerista

by Yxllow9



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yxllow9/pseuds/Yxllow9
Summary: Reto de 30 días de Lemon con ésta bella pareja de este bello fandom uvuLista sacada por parte de Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**O1 ; Mimos (desnudos)**  _

_**O2 ; Hablando mucho durante el sexo**  _

_**O3 ; Primera Vez** _

_**O4 ; Masturbación** _

_**O5 ; Voyeurismo** _

_**O6 ; Vestidos a medias** _

_**O7 ; Sexo por skype**_

_**O8 ; Contra la pared** _

_**O9 ; Estilo del perrito**_

_**1O ; Cita en un restaurante** _

_**11 ; Fingering** _

_**12 ; Beso negro**_

_**13 ; 69** _

_**14 ; Dulce y apasionado** _

_**15 ; En un lugar público**_

_**16 ; En el suelo** _

_**17 ; Sexo matutino**_

_**18 ; Blowjob (sexo oral)**_

_**19 ; Al aire libre**_

_**2O ; Fetiche**_

_**21 ; Sexo en la ducha** _

_**22 ; Sexo en el escritorio** _

_**23 ; Nueva posición** _

_**24 ; Tímido**_

_**25 ; Con juguetes**_

_**26 ; Aburrido**_

_**27 ; Sexo duro**_

_**28 ; Roleplaying** _

_**29 ; Con comida** _

_**3O ; Libre elección** _


	2. Día Uno

**_➼Mimos (desnudos)_ **

Desde que se habían conocido al comienzo del año escolar, Courfeyrac y Combeferre habían arreglado años de tensión sexual entre ellos. Los sexchats se habían transformado en sexo real, ambos habían continuado esa relación normalmente, solo que ahora podían tocarse realmente.

Los sábados eran de ellos, las noches de pasión eran los viernes y los sábados eran dedicados a despertarse mirando sus ojos brillar, abrazarse y pensar: « _Joder, es tan hermoso»_

Habían acordado que aquello era una relación abierta, ambos estaban acostumbrados a tenerse pero no de esa forma. Eran pareja, pero no novios. 

Courfeyrac se había hartado de eso eventualmente y no temía en decírselo.

—Hey, 'Ferre —murmuró, mientras su mano apretaba ligeramente la nalga del moreno, quien soltó un suave gruñido—. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

—¿De tus agarrones? Probablemente sean lo mejor que tus torpes manos pueden hacer con mi cuerpo —la carcajada risueña salió de la garganta de Courfeyrac más fuerte de lo que esperaba y su mano subió por la cintura

—No, me refiero a esta relación —continuó, intentando no hacer vacilar su sonrisa. Combeferre se incorporó ligeramente para ver mejor las mieles ansiosas del chico menor—. ¿Estás bien con éste tipo de relación?

—¿Estás tú bien con ella? —preguntó, pasando su mano diestra por sus rebeldes mechones, mientras la otra se acomodaba entre sus piernas haciéndole suspirar.

—Me gustaría... hacer ésta relación más cerrada —susurró bajando la mirada hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían, sus piernas entrelazadas por debajo de las sábanas

—Está bien —asintió el más alto, bajando para besar sus labios, separándose ligeramente para soltar un gemido y mirando de reojo como la mano de Courfeyrac comenzaba a masturbarlo, instándole a hacer lo mismo, su mano comenzó a moverse también—. Está perfecto...


	3. Día Dos

**_➼Hablando mucho durante el sexo_ **

Courfeyrac era de aquellas personas a las que les gustaba hablar de su vida privada y sexual con quien quisiera escuchar. 'Ferre había aprendido a sobrellevar aquello perfectamente, pero cuando estaban en una situación como ésta, comenzaba a irritarle.

Sus manos estaban acariciando las piernas ajenas mientras besaba su cuello, escuchando como le contaba sobre lo que había ocurrido hoy en clase de política con Enjolras. Solían interesarle mucho los debates que tenían, pero especialmente hoy, que no se habían visto en dos semanas por culpa de los exámenes, él quería disfrutar de sus besos, pero Courf tenía otros planes.

—Entonces Enjolras comenzó a irritarse, a-ah, Marius seguía sin res-ponderle nada —la mano izquierda del mayor bajó hacia su entrada, metiendo el primer dedo al mismo tiempo que succionaba su pezón—. Lo hubieras visto, tenia una cara de estúpido aah-asustado

—Courf —le interrumpió, deteniendo todos sus movimientos para mirar al muchacho que acomodó sus cabellos mientras esperaba que continuase—. Quiero hacerte el amor.

—Lo sé, yo también —respondió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sonriente, pero su ánimo decayó ligeramente al ver que su novio no estaba sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de la tierna y estúpida cara de Marius? —los celos no eran algo que Combeferre conociera, pero Courfeyrac pudo notar cierto tipo de rencor entre esas palabras—. Ahora vas a ponerte como yo quiero para poder mostrarte todo lo que te extrañé.

Las piernas de Courfeyrac enlazaron las de Combeferre cuando volvieron a besarse, mientras el mayor empujaba hacia el interior del castaño, quien se acercó a su oído entre gemidos

—¿Si te enteraste que Jehan terminó con su novio? —susurró entre jadeos, haciendo que un molesto 'Ferre acelerase sus embestidas.


End file.
